


More Than A One Night Stand

by M1cha3la



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Could be taken as non-con but not really, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1cha3la/pseuds/M1cha3la
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But if Zayn was inviting him personally. He shook his head yes as he took the paper from Zayns hand. "Yeah sure." He said sending a smile up at Zayn.  Zayn smiled widely, "Thanks babe, ill see you there." He said before walking back to his best mate, Harry. "Phase 1, complete." He grinned as he walked the opposite direction with him. </p><p>Niall fell in love, is it just a one nighter for Zayn though?</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than A One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with hellowithziall.tumblr.com
> 
> Parts could be taken Non-Con but not really

Zayn was the bad boy of the school. He was openly bisexual so he had boys and girls falling all over him. Hes dated and dumped nearly everyone and was working on his most recent victim. Niall Horan. He was sweet, smart, and innocent. He was somewhat invisible but Zayn found him adorable and made it his mission to sleep with him. He strolled over to Nialls locker.  
Niall saw a dark shadow over him and looked up to be staring in the dark brown eyes of the hottest most wanted boy in school, Zayn Malik. His jaw dropped wondering what Zayn could possibly want from him. "Hey Niall." Zayn purred, flashing his lovely white smile to the blonde. "How are you this morning?" He asked. Niall stammered "uh i-it was good y-yours?" He asked silently yelling at himself for stuttering. "Great." Zayn grinned. "So what are you doing this weekend?" He questioned, fixing his varsity styled jacket. "nothing?" Niall said questiong why Zayn suddenly took an intrest in his plans. "Oh cool, so youre free?" Zayn asked, standing up straight and smiling. "Uh yeah..." Niall said his facing blushing a bright shade of red  
Zayn smirked at how red the innocent blondes face was. "Okay. Im throwing this party tomorrow night. You should come." He said, pulling out a paper with the address on it, handing it to Niall. Niall was never one to go to partys. Drinking drugs and sex werent his thing hed rather stay home and read. But if Zayn was inviting him personally. He shook his head yes as he took the paper from Zayns hand. "Yeah sure." He said sending a smile up at Zayn. Zayn smiled widely, "Thanks babe, ill see you there." He said before walking back to his best mate, Harry. "Phase 1, complete." He grinned as he walked the opposite direction with him. 

Niall freaked. It was only an hour til Zayns party and he had no idea what to wear. "GREG!" He yelled to his older brother who went to these all the time "Zayn invited me to his party and i dont know what to wear." He whined to his brother. Gred dtood there in disbelief "Zayn as in Zayn Malik?" He questioned "Yes Zayn malik." Niall answered "what should i wear?" Greg looked at him skeptically, "Are you sure hes not just like trying to pull a prank?" He questioned. He knew Zayn, abd he knew his brother. They were complete opposites and he knew that Zayn would never just ask a goody like niall to his party without a reason. Niall stopped. "No...wait why would he do that?" Niall said sitting down on the edge of his bed still in his boxers. He thought through the facts. He'd never done anything to hurt Zayn...so why would he hurt me? Niall sighed standing up. "Can you just help me get ready. If its a prank then something stupid will happen and ill go along with it and it wont matter cus im already invisible." Niall concluded. Greg shrugged, "Alright then. I just dont want you to get hurt." He said. "Wear that black shirt with the red heart and dark jeans. You dont want to seem like youre trying too hard." He said before leaving the room. Niall pulled on the clothes and ran to gregs room "can i borrow your white supras PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE" niall begged "i promise ill be careful" he added smiling largely Greg sighed, "Fine, only because its your first party. If they get messed up ill kill you." He said going yo his closet snd giving his new like white supras to the blonde. Niall grinned "thanks Gregory!" He said sliding the shoes on checking his quiff in the mirror, brushing his teeth, cuffing his sleaves once then headin out the door. He drove the few miles down the road to Zayns house. He could already hear the music as soon as he turned onto the street. He parked his car and walked through the crowd of people in the front yard and into the house eyes seaching quickly for Zayn but not to noticeably. Zayn saw Niall with his back turned to him and went up to him. He came up from behind and spinned him around, "Hey! You made it!" He exclsimed, smiling widely. He was a little cross faded already so his words were slightly slurred. "When did you get here?" "Just now." Niall said grinning. "I was looking for you. You look nice." He said to Zayn who was wearing a plain black shirt and tight black skinny jeans with a denim jacket sleves rolled up and some converse. "Really nice." Niall said after checking zayn out again. Zayn smirked at him, "Thanks." He answered, looking Niall up and down, "You do too." He winked. He slung an arm around Niall, "Come on, lets get some drinks, my friend Harry is the best at making them." He started pulling Niall from the massive living room to the bar area or his house. Niall followed 'im not a big drinker' he thought to himself 'but maybe just one' 4 cups later he had one arm slung over Zayn's shoulder the other on Zayns hip as they moved to the music. Zayn moved with Niall as the music played. He has both his hands firmly on the blondes hips. "Want to take this upstairs?" Zayn asked seductively in Nialls ear. Niall wasnt as drunk as he let on and wasnt even close to how drunk Zayn was but he nodded hesitently anyways. Grasping ahold of Zayns hand tight. Zayn actually wasnt as drunk as knew Niall thought he was. He was only buzzed and a little stoned. He led Niall upstairs to his room and closed the door behind him. "Can I kiss you?" He asked, it being much quieter but the bass was still strong. Niall couldnt help thinking about what greg said 'is it all a prank he thought to himself. But gave in reluctantly. And nodded his head as he stood there back pressed to the door Zayn moved closer to Niall and closed the gap between them, crashing their lips together. He took no time in slipping his tongue into his mouth and turning it into a full out snog. Niall was shocked at the intensity of the first kiss, he'd kissed before, but only one other guy. His ex boyfriend Liam who moved away a year ago. Nialls eyes stayed open and stared at the other boy. Grabbing Zayn's shoulders he pushed him back. He shook his head no then cupped Zayns cheeks kissing him softly, dominating the kiss into something sweet.How cute, he wants it to be sweet and special, Zayn thought. He had no problem with that. He kissed Niall softly, leading him to the bed. They didn't break apart once. After a bit, Zayn licked Nialls bottom lip for entrance into hid mouth. Niall laid under Zayn all thoughts of the prank vanished as the older boy asked for entrance, which niall gave this time, instead of being forced to. He wrestled for dominance a bit but then gave up letting Zayn take control and taste every coner of his mouth, Zayn tasted like beer an smoke and for some reason it was turning Niall on, immensely. Zayn explored the blondes mouth thoroughly. It tasted fruity from the drink Niall had been sipping on before and he liked it. Zayn slowly started grinding on him, turning himself on. Niall moaned into Zayn's mouth as he felt Zayn's hard on grind against his own. Pulling away breathlessly zayn started kissing Niall's neck. Liam and Niall never had sex before, it had all been messy and jobs and blowjobs, but Niall had no idea where this was going and he sure wasnt about to tell zayn he was a virgin, or to stop as they grinded against each other relentlessly Zayn sucked Nialls neck, giving him a noticable love bite. He continued sucking around his neck until he found Niall's sweetspot. He smirked and sucked harder in that particular spot and slid his hands under his shirt. Niall moaned as Zayn's hands found his nipples rubbing pinching and twirling them. Niall's hands latching to Zayn's hips forcing him to grind faster. Zayn smirked and moved his hand down into Niall's pants, stroking his member. He moved his lips up again capturing Niall in a kiss. Niall moaned into Zayns mouth his hips jerking up into Zayns hand his own hand sliding aroud to work at zayns belt blindly. Zayn pulled Nialls jeans down, and pulled his own jeans off. "One second," he breathed, before pulling a bottle of lube out of his drawer. He smoothed it onto himself and lined himself up with Nialls entrance, "Are you ready?" He asked breathlessly. Niall didnt answer and squeezed his eyes shut. He knew it would hurt, expecially with no prep considering Zayn thought he had done this before. He opened his eyes a few moments later and looked into Zayns eyes. Nialls erection hot red and throbbing against his stomach. He took a deep breath Zayn took the silence as a yes. He eased himself into the blonde before thrusting in. He hadnt realised Niall was a virgin until it was too late, he noticed the blood. "Am i hurting you? If it hurts too much ill stop." He said. Niall clenched his jaw and grabbed ahold of zayns arms enough that his nails left little cuts the pain was brutal but he didnt want Zayn to stop. "J-j-just wait." He choaked out. Breathing deep breaths he relaxed his body. Soon the pain subsided leaving a dull ache and a bit of pleasure. Niall nodded "m-move." He said breathlessly Zayn moved faster in and out of him, pleasure running through his body. Soon he felt he had reached his peak. Then, without time for warning he came inside Niall, letting out a moan of satisfactory and pleasure. When Zayn had hit Nialls prostate Niall moaned out pain completely gone as Zayn slammed into him cumming at the same time as Zayn. Breathless they stayed there until Zayn pulled out of Niall laying beside him. Niall knew Zayn, well enough that sex on the first "date" if he could call it that meant One Night Stand. Niall groaned as the pain started to set in.  
Zayn fell onto the bed next to Niall, breathing heavily. He felt good, and accomplished. He looked over to Niall as he groaned, "I didnt know you were a virgin.." He breathed, looking over the blue eyed boy. Niall shrugged trying to cover up the pain he was in. He tried to sit up but failed falling back on to the bed. Groaning and wincing as he did so. "No big deal." He breathed out "I wouldve prepared you.." Zayn pointed out. "I thought youd done it before." He said, sitting up easily. He felt a little bad that Nialls first time was a one night stand. "I'm gonna go shower. You can take one after me then leave, or you can leave now. Don't care." He shrugged before walking into the restroom to shower. Niall couldnt help the tear escape his eyes as Zayn finally left the room. He foces himself to get up no matter the pain and limped around gathering his clothes putting them on as he went. He was leaving before Zayn got out of the shower, he got in his car, barely, and drove home. Climbing up his steps painfully and contemplated showering before he dicided he couldnt stand anymore and ran a bath. Just sitting in the water. "What did i do..." He whispered to himself "ive fucked up" he said as he thought about Zayn's hands and hair his jawline and smile. He fell in love with a one night stand and didn't even realize it until it was to late. He skipped school monday claiming he was sick. Really he was just a little sore and a lot heartbroken. Zayn showered and came out, expecting Niall to be there. He was actually going to ask him to stay till morning. He felt sonething he'd never felt during his other one night stands; love. He shrugged it off and thought he'd talk to Niall on monday but the blonde never showed. He got Nialls cell phone number off that Josh kid he hangs our with. He got home from school and called Niall up. By the end of monday Niall had convinced himself he hated Zayn. Hated what he did to him and how he made him feel. An unknown number flashed on his cell phone and Niall answered quickly "hello?" He asked "Hey Niall. You didnt come to school today, why not?" Zayn said into the phone, confidently, like hed done nothing wrong. Like they were friends. Niall hung up. He just hung up. "What the fuck." He thought. As he stared at the phone in his hand "why the hell is Zayn calling me." He thought. As his phone rang again. He silenced it but it just kept ringing finally he answered "what Zayn!" He yelled into the phone "Why did you hang up on me?!" Zayn shouted back frustratedly. He was not expecting Niall to act like how he was. "Hmm well let me think. When you invited me over to your party you didnt say "so i can fuck you." So i had this crazy idea that maybe you liked me. I EVEN LET YOU TAKE MY FUCKING VIRGINITY ZAYN!! You know what i was repayed with? Do you remember what you said to me?! You can stay and take a shower then leave or you can leave now don't care. So i hung up on you because you had the nerve to call me and ask me why i wasnt at school when you know damn well that i wasnt there cus i can barely walk!" Niall screamed into the phone. Zayn slightly flinched at Niall screaming at him. "I actually expected you to wait and i was going to tell you to stay." He corrected calmly. "If i didnt like you i wouldnt be calling you right now, would i? No. I would be laughing at you for being dumb enough to let me fuck you like every other person i do that with. I felt something with you thats why im calling to see why you werent in school!" He ranted.  
Niall groaned and put his face in his hands. "Why the hell Zayn." He said calmly. "You still said what you said afterwards. Who says that like literally right after taking someones virginity. Who says that?" Niall said tearing up, but keeping his voice steady. "I really liked you Zayn." "Im used to it, okay?! I wasnt thinking! I never ask anyone to stay with me so it was a reflex. I didnt realise until i was in the shower already. I figured youd wait to shower so i didnt think much of rushing to ask you to stay, okay??" Zayn answered in an irritated/ worried voice. "I like you Niall" Niall stopped breathing for a minute. "Okay." Niall said calmly. "So what now. You like me. What does that mean. Because ive heard you say it to other people. Ive heard the lovey words in the hallways and ive seen the breakups a few days later, the screaming and the crying. Ive seen it. And im NOT going to be one of those people. So. You decide. Do you really like me?" Niall says then hangs up. Going to sleep so he can get ready for school in the morning. The next morning niall waits at his locker acting like he's looking for something. Zayn sighed after Niall hung up He laid down in bed and stayed awake for hours, Niall flooded his mind. His smile his laugh the way he scrunched his face when he was thinking the sound of his moans echoing through the room and the small 'o' that his lips formed when he came. Zayn felt horrible for letting Niall leave like that. He should have stayed and held him and told him he was sorry and that he did care. He loved the blonde boy and he needed him to love him back. He went to sleep with that in mind. He got up in the morning, got ready, ant went to school straight away yo wait for Niall. Niall walked to his locker and found Zayn leaning against it "Zayn." Niall said nodding at him. Before standing there staring at him. Nialls face scrunched up his head cocked to the side arms covering his chest. "So." He finally states. Zayn smiled thinking about how cute Niall was. He reached forward and took Niall's hand and told him everything he had thought last night. "I can't get you out of my mind Niall, I've never felt this way before and I was scared to admit it the other night and I'm sorry you didn't deserve it. You deserved to be held and told how beautiful you are. So even though I'm scared and I don't know how you feel but to me. That was more than a one night stand." Zayn finished looking into Niall's eyes Niall smiled and held onto Zayn's hand tighter he knew he shouldnt forgive him that easy but he saw truth behind Zayns eyes. "How about we go out tonight. Properly. Not to some party where ill get drunk and sleep with you again." Niall says in a hushed tone looking down at ground Zayn grinned "Yeah! I'd like that" Zayn reached out for Niall's hand and Niall held onto Zayn's smiling as they walked through the halls to their first class.


End file.
